


together again

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Gen, Rough Sex, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While y/n is on a run gathering supplies she bumps into an old love of hers that she thought was dead. but she hasn't forgiven him. Which only leads up to make up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together again

I don't know how long it's been since this hell began. It seems like forever to me. I had been living anywhere really. No where is safe. I just keep moving on and on. Walking into the small mini mart I lifted my crossbow one that was given to me by someone who was important to me. Hell he could be dead for all I know. Looking around with my weapon up high I made sure there were no walkers. I had to get supplies if not I wouldn't last long here. I sighed seeing some can goods. "Hold it right there little lady." I froze. "Those cans goods are mine." I narrowed my eyes and pointed my crossbow at the guy. Just to see another crossbow being pointed at me. I looked dead at the point and traced my way to the guys face. "D- Daryl?" Daryl brought the crossbow a little lower to look at me. "Y/n?" I nodded but put the crossbow down and he did the same. I didn't know weather to be happy that all this time Daryl was alive or to be angry for what he did to me. "Y/n. You're alive." "Yea. So are you." I looked back at the can goods. "So these are yours?" I asked him. "I was looking for food for my group." Oh there's more of you?" Oddly I only cared if there was a girl there he was with . He lifted a bad and I could tell there was baby formula? "Is that baby formula?" I asked him pointing to it. "Yea. It's for little ass kicker." "Ass kicker? Why would you call your baby that?" "My baby?" He chuckled. "Please, Y/n you should know me." "Yea, Daryl Dixon the one who doesn't believe and commitment. The cheater." I saw his eyes grow dark with anger. "Anyway." He said changing the subject. "If you want you can come with me and join our group." I thought about it. Was I really going to risk going with my ex and stay in the same place as him. Where he probably has a girl. But I did miss Daryl a lot. "Will it be safe?" I asked Daryl. "Yes. We're staying at a prison." "A prison?!" "Yea." I took the can goods and put it in my bag. "Shall we then?" He nodded and I followed him to his motorcycle. I smiled seeing it. "You still have the motorcycle!" I said full of excitement. "Damn right. This is my baby." I touched the motorcycle. The memories came back. The times we spent on this motorcycle driving all over the place. The times Daryl pressed me against the motorcycle and kiss me. I shook my head those memories caused me pain. "You getting on or what?" Daryl said. Awkwardly I sat behind him. I didn't know where to put my hands. "Hurry and grab on, unless you plan on flying off." "Shove it Daryl Dixon!" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard him chuckle. He just doesn't change. What seem like forever we finally arrived at prison. There were walkers everywhere. I gripped on tighter to him as he casually passed them. The gates were open and I could see a man and a boy close it behind us. "Y/N?" "What?" I looked at Daryl who was looking over at me. "Want to let go now?" I noticed I was still holding on tight to him. So he still made me feel safe it means nothing. "Who's she?" The boy asked Daryl. "This is Y/n. Y/n this is Carl and his dad Rick." I smiling I nodded my head as a hello. "What you get?" Rick asked him. "enough and I managed to find some formula for little ass kicker." Rick looked at me. "Let's get inside and introduce you to the other. Nodding we went inside. "I'm Y/n" I spoke quietly everyone looked at me with smiles on their faces. "Still as shy as I remember you Daryl spoke smirking at me. How I missed that smirk of his. A girl with silver blond hair walked in holding a baby. That's probably little ass kicker. I rolled my eyes at the name Who let Daryl choose the damn name. Poor baby has to grow up with that name. "Can I feed Judith?" Carl said going to Beth? I think it was. "Judith? How many babies are here?" I asked and they just gave me confused looks. "Little ass kicker?" I asked. They burst out laughing. "That's Judith. Little ass kicker is her nickname." Carl clarified. "It figures. Daryl couldn't pick a proper name even to save his life." "You seem to know Daryl very well." Carol I think asked me. "Who do you two know each other?" My smile faded. I looked to the floor. I could feel them looking in between us. "Daryl." I began. "Daryl and I use to date...." I faced him. "I was his girlfriend." "Why did you guys break up?" Glenn asked and Maggie slapped him over his head. "Don't mind him. He's so naïve." She apologized. "No it's okay. Daryl cheated on me." I finished. Not meeting his eye. I knew if I did I would cry. Everyone was quite. I just made things weird. "Do you want to hold, Judith?" Carl asked changing the subject. "Sure." I smiled sadly. "I can't believe I got myself lost." I scowled myself. I was going to the bathroom but ended up getting myself lost. "Need help?" The voice I knew to well asked. "I'm just looking for the bathroom." He motioned me to follow him. Against my will I followed him. A minute later we were there. "I'll wait for you out there to help you to get back." Daryl said. "No. Don't worry I'll find my way." I didn't want to be left alone with him. Things always happen. "I don't want you getting lost in here at this time of night I'll wait." I knew that tone it's the 'I don't have a choice' voice. Walking back to the door I bumped right into Daryl our chest hitting each other. "Sorry." I whispered. "I didn't see you." He lifted my face to look at him. "Y/n why don't you look me in the eye?" I could see his deep blue eyes in the poor lighting. "Don't Daryl." I pulled from his grip making a distance between us." You always do that. When you want me to forgive you. And I don't think I can forgive you for cheating." Daryl punched the wall making me jump. "Dammit, Y/n I never cheated! Those panties you saw in the living room belong to what ever girl Merle brought home." I looked at Daryl. "What?" I didn't know if to believe him. This has to be a joke. now I felt stupid. I rubbed my eyes trying not to cry. "All this time I thought you had cheated on me... And you didn't. Why didn't you tell me." I hiccupped. "If I remember correctly your exact words were. 'I never want to see you again you fucking asshole.' Then you threw one of your boots at me." I giggled at the memory. "Yea. Sorry about that." He walked up to me cupping my cheeks. "You're still as sensitive as I remember." He whispered. He rubbed my cheeks and I blushed. I missed you so much..." I admitted. "I missed you." We were inches away from our lips and he kissed me. I lost strength in my knees and Daryl held me tight. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn needy. We broke the kiss needing air. "I love you Daryl." I told him placing my hand on his cheek meeting his blue compelling eyes. "I never once stopped loving you Y/n" Hearing those words slip from his wonderful lips made me kiss him harder. Daryl laid me on the bathroom floor laying on top of me. I pulled at his shirt wanting it off. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Please Daryl don't ask stupid question now." I begged. With my help hi took his shirt off. In matter of minutes we were both naked. "Hurry Daryl I can't wait." Daryl looked at me his cute little smirk coming on his lips. "Someone's desperate." He made fun. 'I swear if you do not put your dick inside me I'll-" He slammed in side me cutting of my sentence. "Happy?" He groan slamming into me one more time. I arched my head back loving the feeling growing inside me. "Oh my god!" I screamed not caring if anyone could hear me. "That's right let everyone know I'm making you feel like this." Daryl whispered in my ear. He sucked one nipple in his mouth and nibbled on it. Daryl thrust began to get slower. He was teasing me. He knew how I hated when he was slow with me. "Daryl stop teasing me and fuck me into the damn floor." "I see your still as horny as you use to be." He chuckled . He complied in what I said he fucked me into the floor and I was loving every minute of it. I felt myself tighten around his big hard-on. "Daryl..." "I know." Daryl said before I could finish what I was about to say. "Rub your clit." Nodding my head I started rubbing my clit fast. "Shit." I opened my eyes long enough to see Daryl's face. He eyes brows were narrowed and he had his bottom lip in between his teeth. My orgasm exploded through my body and I screamed out just to be joined by Daryl's release. He laid on top of me for a few minutes. "Wow." We both said. "Just like old times." He said. "If I didn't know any better you've gotten better." I watched him. "With you hell yea."


End file.
